


Everything’s different

by savejisung2019



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savejisung2019/pseuds/savejisung2019
Summary: Felix and Chan always felt a connection with each other, more than just a friendship. While being back in their hometown, they realize the love they have for each other.





	Everything’s different

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so this has some smut in it and this is my first time publishing something like this. It took me awhile to write because I really wanted to show the romance between Chanlix! I hope you enjoy!

Felix kept repeatedly splashing Chan while they were in the pool. His giggles echoed through the air, causing the others to break out into contagious laughter. He was trying to swim away from him but Chan -the all star athlete- caught up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“No Channie, no!” Felix yelled in between giggles, grabbing onto the edge of the pool as tight as possible. Chan was surprised at Felix’s strength, but soon managed to pull him off by tickling his sides. He lifted him up in the air and lightly tossed Felix back into the water, laughing at the way Felix plugged his nose and puffed his cheeks to hold his breath and to avoid getting water up his nose.

Chan and Felix were really enjoying themselves, especially being back home in Australia. It had been a long time since being back home, but so far the wait was worth it. Both Felix and Chan were incredibly thankful to be spending this time together back home with each other, and being able to experience it with the other members was a huge bonus.

Being home felt different, but in a good way. They both felt more relaxed and way more free to be themselves. They found each other to be more appreciative of the little things while they were here, especially over each other. They hadn’t realized it yet, but they were starting to look at each other differently too.

Felix had swum behind Chan, going back to the ledge pushing himself off from the bottom of the pool. He hoisted himself up over the ledge and stood up, rubbing his fingers messily through his wet hair. Chan turned to look up at him, not realizing how quick he would be to swoon over him internally.

Water droplets had covered Felix’s porcelain white skin, the droplets glistening in the sunlight. His cheeks were sunkissed and his hair messily hung in front of his forehead, almost covering his sweet chocolate brown eyes. He looked down to find Chan obviously subtly gawking at him and he started to laugh nervously.

“What? Chan your mouth is slightly open, close it before you catch a fly or something.” He said, awkwardly hunching over and shyly covering his stomach with both of his arms. He secretly found satisfaction at the way Chan was looking at him. In fact he wasn’t shy about it at all.

Chan returned the nervous laughter and slyly covered his obvious gawking by saying,

“I was just shocked at how pale you are, especially in the sunlight.” He teased, soon hoisting himself out of the pool.

“Says the “vampire” Felix mumbled, low enough that Chan didn’t hear him.

Felix didn’t realize Jisung was close behind him until he heard him chuckle at his remark.

 “Hyunjin, Jeongin, and I are going to meet up with the rest of the boys and eat, do you two want to come? Or do you want to be alone?” Jisung asked. He wanted to make sure that the boys got to experience as much of their hometown as they could together, however they wanted. He knew they only had a limited amount of time before going back to Korea.

Felix looked at Chan who had his mouth open, ready to reply before Felix cut him off,

“Chan and I are probably going to visit some of our favorite spots. We’ll see if we can catch up to you guys later.”

 Chan was surprised at his tone, it sounded eager. He had a feeling there was much more to what he was actually saying, but he nodded his head in agreement.

“Okay, see you later, mAtE’S” Jisung said in a cringey Australian accent.

They laughed and soon were left by themselves, putting on their t-shirts and sandals, starting their walk.

 

The two had actually gone to the hotel, Chan still had the mindset that Felix had wanted to go visit some of their favorite places so he wanted to shower and get ready, but he saw that Felix was in no rush. In fact he was sitting by the windowsill, admiring the gorgeous view.

“Did you actually want to go and visit some of our favorite spots? Or-” Chan asked, sitting behind him on the edge of the bed.

“Well you see, I couldn’t help but notice the way you looked at me when I had gotten out of the pool-” He started, turning to face Chan.

He leaned closer, resting his arms on his knees and looking very intently at Chan. Chan was caught off guard by this sudden mood change and his heart started racing. Felix was so close.

“And I liked it. And I know you did too. So, I had to get you alone somehow didn’t I?” He said, a small smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

Chan’s heart was beating rapidly, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He hadn’t realized Felix had noticed how he was looking at him. It was true that Chan was gawking, he enjoyed examining his physique. He adored everything about him, inside and out. He had felt as if Felix was too good for him, and had never thought that Felix would engage in any type of romantic way with him. But now everything really was different. He had always felt a connection with Felix, more than just a friendship. But he had put up his own blockade though, never thinking anything would happen between them.

But again, it was different now.

 Chan had leaned forward, placing his arms in his lap and returning the intent look Felix was giving him. “What are your actual plans then, now that we’re alone?” He asked, their faces only an inch or two apart.

    Felix didn’t answer, but his gaze dropped from Chan’s eyes to his lips. His breath had caught in his throat, frozen for a moment. Chan grazed his tongue over his own bottom lip, wetting it, taunting Felix to make the first move. He couldn’t help but bite his lip slightly after wetting it, teasing him. Chan saw the eagerness in his eyes and started to lean away before he felt Felix reach his gentle hand behind his neck, pulling him forward and placing their soft lips against each others.

   Felix stood so he would be over Chan, standing in between his-now opened-legs. Felix let go of the kiss, traveling down his sharp jawline to his neck, leaving wet kisses over his soft skin. He had rested his lips just above his collarbone and heard Chan slightly gasp, releasing a small shaky sigh afterwards. He smiled, knowing he had found Chan’s sweet spot. He parted his lips a little wider, pressing  his teeth gently against his skin, sucking softly, slowly.

   Chan let out a pleasurable groan, one he himself was surprised he had made. He went to cover his mouth; ashamed, but Felix grabbed his hand, not letting him; wanting to hear more. He circled his tongue over the area he was tending too, sucking harder and harder, gaining approval from the sweet moans.

   Without any warning, Felix pulled away and  gently grabbing onto Chan’s wrist, guiding him into the bathroom, turning the shower knob to the right, wanting the water steaming hot. He then guided Chan in front of the semi-fogged mirror, standing closely behind him. His hand traced over the right side of Chan’s v-line, slipping his finger tips underneath the waistband of his shorts, cupping his hard-on fully. “You can feel me from the front-” Felix started. He pressed against him from behind, Chan feeling Felix’s erection rising against him as he gently started to grind from behind.

“And from behind.” Felix said in a single-shaky breath. Felix watched Chan’s reflection in the mirror, seeing his jaw clenching tight, trying to hide his moans. Felix wanted to hear him desperately, motivating him to tighten his grip around Chan’s dick, moving up and down in a slightly quicker pace.

Chan completely let go of the moan he was so desperately trying to hold onto. Felix quickly released, taking his own clothes off, Chan soon following. Both of them moved rapidly, not wanting to be separate from each other any longer. The intention was for them to shower together, but the frenzy they were both in left them feeling relentless, wanting nothing but to fuck right then and there.

        Their lips frantically slammed against each others, addicted to the taste and feeling of each others sweet and succulent lips, craving more and more. Chan took Felix’s bottom lip in between his teeth, ever so gently biting it, causing it to slightly swell from the pressure. Felix then, pushed Chan up against the bathroom counter, causing him to slide up onto it. He had slammed Chan back against the bathroom mirror with one hand and began venturing his skin with his inflamed lips, sliding his tongue out further and further the closer he got.

   Chan closed his eyes as he suddenly felt his legs being pulled apart, bracing himself for immediate pleasure as he could feel Felix’s plush lips brush against his tip. He teased with his tongue, gently gliding it over his dick, wetting it immensely and making his way further down, taking all of him in his mouth. Chan’s moans made its way through the steamed filled room, his hands clasping onto the edges of the sink as his breath increased rapidly.

    Felix had tightened his lips around his dick, hastening his pace only slightly, enjoying the pleasurable sensation he was able to give. He pressed his tongue hard against the skin as he made his way up and released his lips. He stopped and grabbed Chan by the waist, practically ripping him off of the counter and turning him around. Expecting Felix’s next actions, Chan’s hands slammed against the mirror, slowly slipping downward as he felt Felix from behind, thrusting in a rhythmic, slow movement. He felt everything ,almost too well.

  His pace hastened at the sight of Chan’s reflection in the foggy mirror. His face, the way his eyes were shut tight and how his veins were protruding from his neck, his mouth wide open still moaning so very loud.

Felix held onto Chan’s waist firmly, pulling him into his merciless thrusts.

“F-fuck!” Chan yelled, grabbing onto the sides of the mirror frame

Felix had pulled out, before his release. He watched Chan, hunched over the counter, breathing incredibly hard as he just...Let go, Felix soon following.

 

  Chan turned, leaning back against the counter, breathing heavy. He looked at Felix and smiled, a smile that made Felix walk over and kiss him quickly, sliding his fingers in between Chan’s and gently guiding him into the shower. “Let’s get cleaned up.” Felix  said, watching the water glide down Chan’s neck onto his collarbones, dripping all the way down his chest.

Chan was a bit flustered at the way Felix was looking at him and Felix took notice.

“You got to look at me, and I get to look at you. Now, we’re even.” He said with a full smile, his eyes in the shape of crescent moons and showing his pretty teeth. Chan laughed, kissing him once more before getting washed up.

 

*Five hours later at the concert*

 

They both stood next to each other backstage, secretly holding hands with each other. Hearing the screams coming from an ocean of people shook their nerves. All of them were nervous but especially Chan and Felix.

Although this was their second show in their hometown and they so desperately wanted to make a good impression. Both of their family members and childhood friends were there, waiting to see them. Felix and Chan wanted to make them proud, they wanted to show them how far they’ve come in the kpop industry. That they made it, that their dreams are coming true. They were so anxious to start and see what they had been wanting for a long time; to perform in front of their loved ones in their own hometown. Any nerves they had been feeling washed away after walking out on stage with the rest of the members, bracing themselves to start the choreography, getting into their positions.

 

 

The concert was almost over, but they all stood, giving their emotional speeches, most of them fighting back tears. Felix was a nervous wreck, his mind was racing all over the place. He was overwhelmed with all the love he felt from the crowd, especially from his family and friends.

“I’m thankful to have not only one brother, but seven brothers-”

The crowd roared and screamed “Eight, eight, eight!!”

 Felix was so flustered and Chan took notice, find it quite adorable, but let him continue.

“My bad! Eight brothers, eight brothers-” he broke out into nervous laughter.

Chan soon stepped in, swooning over the nervous wreck he had come to realize...He was in love with.

“Seven brothers and one...Boyfriend?” He asked, laughing.

The crowd assumed it to be Changbin because Chan quickly pointed to him, knowing those two were super close. But Chan had secretly hoped Felix would have gotten his hint. Chan wasn’t talking about Changbin...He was secretly asking Felix to be Chan’s boyfriend.

Felix got the hint and perked up, replying with “oh, yeah, yeah, yeah,” but soon realizing the situation they were in, he corrected himself in front of the crowd saying “wait no!” and laughing again.

Felix loved how sly Chan had been to ask and in his own mind, Felix was proud of himself for picking up the hint but flustered at the fact that when he understood what Chan was trying to say, he said “oh, yeah, yeah, yeah,” but he planned on later, to give Chan a direct answer with a simple ‘ yes.’

The trip to Australia had both made them realize their love for each other. Felix had always felt a different way about Chan and Chan about Felix, but both had kept their feelings hidden. But being back home, there was a sense of relief. They felt secure, not only because of their hometown but because of each other.

After the show and high touch had ended, half of them departed into two separate vans, Chan and Felix sitting next to each other in the same vehicle. The car ride was loud and full of excitement, all of them recapping their favorite moments of the concert, but it soon started to die down.

The members had quickly fallen asleep, their arms draping over the arm rests and their heads hanging back as they drifted off into a deep sleep. The only ones who were awake were Felix and Chan, now holding each others hands.

Felix turned to face Chan and smiled.

“So, remember what you said-about the uh-” Felix was nervous again, his words weren’t coming out the way he wanted and he started to get irritated with himself. He was trying to give Chan a solid answer, wanting so badly to come off as confident; but failing miserably.

“About...The boyfriend thing? No, I don’t remember.” Chan giggled, watching Felix furrow his eyebrows and roll his eyes. He couldn’t help but laugh a little after his action, looking back at Chan once more.

“Well...would you like to?” Felix asked, a small change of tone at the end of his sentence that was slightly high pitched.

Chan enjoyed teasing him and couldn’t help himself when he said, “would I like to what? Get food? I’m always down for food.”

Felix broke out into more nervous laughter, hitting Chan’s arm playfully.

“No! I mean would you like to-do you want...Will you be my boyfriend?” Felix asked.

Felix received a glowing smile from Chan, both dimples rising on each side of his cheeks.

“Of course I will.”


End file.
